moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Soreka Blackblood
|Row 4 title = Affiliations|Row 4 info = * *The Stormwind Guard House Relindor (Formerly) Alliance of Lordaeron (Formerly) (Formerly) *Brotherhood of Lordain(Formerly)}} |Row 5 title = Relatives|Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Motto|Row 6 info = Honor and duty, first and foremost.|Row 7 title = Status|Row 7 info = }} |Row 2 title = Branch(s):|Row 2 info = Lordaeron Army Brotherhood of Lordain|Row 3 title = Term of Service:|Row 3 info = 18 L.C. - 23 L.C.|Row 4 title = Rank(s):|Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Unit(s):|Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Engagements:|Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Status:|Row 7 info = Death in Service, Discharged}} Soreka Blackblood, born Soreka Algorn, is an Un-Afflicted Gilnean Third Generation Death Knight of Acherus; The Ebon Hold. Currently Soreka serves as a Master Sergeant in the First Regiment of the Stormwind Guard under Lord-Marshal Adroby Relindor serves as a Knight of House Relindor. Biography Early Life Soreka Algorn began his life, like so many others, in the Human Kingdom of Gilneas, born within his family's home in Gilneas City. Born into what one could consider the middle class, his father being a rather successful mining foreman north in the region of Silverpine Forest and his mother being a skilled surgeon. The child was born the year the First War began. As Soreka grew and matured within the safe confines of Gilneas City he spent his rather early childhood just being a normal kid. Playing with friends, annoying his parents, learning the ways of the world. In his time in Gilneas his mother birthed two more children. His younger brother, Akeros, and his baby sister Amelia. Even as a child Soreka was fiercely defensive of his younger kin, granted he never got to truly show it. His parents, uncle and aunt taught him the ways of the world from the shelter of home. At the age of five, several months after Amelia was born, Soreka's family packed up and left Gilneas for reasons never fully explained to the young boy. The Algorn family moved north to Lordaeron, settling down within the mighty walls of Lordaeron City. Lordaeron Life was different in Lordaeron. Even as a young boy, Soreka understood that much. The people talked strangely. Mounted Knights on armored steeds patrolled the streets, armor gleaming in the midday sun. The white and blue banners of Lordaeron flew from the walls and buildings and the air often smelled of blooming flowers or baking bread in the summer. After living in Gilneas for all his life up to that point, Soreka was slightly culture shocked by the change. The family remained 'middle class', Soreka's father using the money gained from his mining operations to buy a decent home in a nice part of the Capital. Several months after their arrival to Lordaeron Soreka's mother gave birth to another brother, Jastle Algorn, someone who would prove to be a pain in Soreka's side when they grew up. As Soreka aged his father and uncle, a former Gilnean Guardsman, started to take more and more of an interest in the boy. At the age of seven they started to train him in the ways of war. Swordplay and horseback riding were his best points. At age eleven he could duel his father to a standstill. At thirteen he could best him. Soreka loved the rush of combat, even if at the time it was simply training. The clang of steel sent adrenaline rushing through his body, a feeling that the young man enjoyed greatly. The only thing that Soreka enjoyed more then combat was riding. While the family didn't own a horse, Soreka's uncle had a good friend at a farm outside the Capital City that bred horses for the Lordaeron Army and would take Soreka there to learn how to ride. While not the best horseman in the Kingdom by any means, Soreka would grow to be a formidable Cavalier. As Soreka continued to mature the Gilnean would start to learn more and more of the vile acts of the Orcish Horde in the First and Second Wars. Soreka was determined to prevent such a war from happening again, and as soon as he came of age, enlisted in the Lordaeron Army. Service in the Lordaeron Army In several ways, Soreka had been training for army life since the age of seven. When he enlisted within the Army at the age of eighteen Soreka had almost a decade of training under his belt. While restricted from riding and assigned to the Infantry, Soreka continued his training in swordsmanship. Many of the Recruits that went up against the man in spars swiftly found themselves disarmed and forced to yield. Even at the rank of Recruit, he was able to duel a few Private to a standstill, yet never managing a victory against one of his superiors. Soreka completed his basic training within the Army swiftly and was given the rank of Private. Soreka was sent with a handful of other soldiers to the town of Strahnbrad to reinforce the town after a notable increase in raids by Blackrock Orcs. The arrival of reinforcements was met with a warm embrace by the denizens of the town. The Captain of the guard was swift to send the new soldiers to work, walking long patrols through the town or keeping a eagle's watch on the countryside; constantly alter for raids. The reinforced garrison managed to beat back several smaller raids by the Orcs before they were overwhelmed. One day a raid the likes of which Soreka had never seen swarmed the town. The clash of steel and cries of war filled the air, starting the Private from his post at the town gate. He and the other Private on guard duty drew their swords, tightened the straps of their shields, and charged into the fray. The combat did not last long, as the superior numbers and strength of the orcs drove back the guardsmen. Soon Soreka and another soldier, a young Andric Raymore, were pushed back into a side street and with the help of civilians swiftly erected a small barricade of crates and a broken down hay wagon. They held their position as smoke filled the air. Eventually, the Orcs found them, and charged. Andric dropped several with his crossbow before they reached the barricade, drew his sword. The two Guardsmen engaged in a brutal melee which lasted several minutes. Eventually a ripple of confusion passed through them. Cries of "For Lordaeron!" broke the air, and several new footmen rushed into the street behind the orcs. Together the humans cut down the orcs. When Soreka asked them who they were from, they simple replied with; "We're in the company of Prince Arthas. Come with us, this battle is far from over." Together the soldiers rushed into the town, swiftly running into Prince Arthas. Under the combined might of the soldiers and the Paladin, the orcs were forced to retreat; taking multiple captives, however. After the battle was over Prince Arthas ordered several of the guardsmen to join his force to aid him in hunting the orcs down. Soreka was one of these soldiers. Following the Crown Prince of Lordaeron, Soreka marched off, vengeance burning in his mind. Company of a Prince Serving under Prince Arthas would lead Soreka all across Lordaeron and into more battles for his life then the soldier could keep track of. Soreka followed his Prince far and wide, traveling with him initially from the village of Strahnbrad all the way until the Culling of Stratholme. Firstly though, the group had to deal with the rising threat of the Blackrock Orcs. After Prince Arthas had rendezvoused with Uther the Lightbringer outside one of the orc's main camps, Soreka was one of the footmen ordered to stay behind to defend the camp from raids alongside the Paladin. For the most part, Soreka's part in the mission was minuscule. He aided Lord Uther and several other soldiers in deflecting a few assaults from the orcs, but Prince Arthas did most of the work with another group of men backing him up. After Prince Arthas returned and spoke with Lord Uther, he informed the soldiers that they would be moving out. They packed up and followed their Prince towards their next objective; Andorhal. The events at Andorhal were rather uneventful for the man. He, along with Private Raymore and several others were tasked with guarding the main encampment while Prince Arthas and the newer addition to the company, Lady Jaina Proudmoore, moved into the town proper. So far, traveling under Prince Arthas had proved rather uneventful for the man. His desire to avenge the kidnapped humans of Strahnbrad had been satisfied by the events several days earlier, when Prince Arthas had invaded the Blackrock camp. Soreka was still a rather inexperienced yet above average soldier and had never been in any major battles. Yes, he had seen combat in Stranhbrad, on the road to Andorhal and Andorhal proper, but those engagements were simply skirmishes. That was about to change as the group moved onto their next objective; Hearthglen. The battle at Hearthglen was Soreka's first real battle. The young man was tasked with patrolling the interior of the town, searching for any Undead or Cultists that managed to slip through the battle lines. This proved rather eventful. While passing an abandoned house on the northern side of the town, Soreka heard screams coming from within. With no other footmen in the vicinity, Soreka drew his blade and ran in. Within Soreka encountered two Ghouls and a black robed man standing before a locked door. The screams came from within the door. The footman charged forward with reckless abandon, impaling the cultist in the back before cutting down the two ghouls. He opened the door, revealing an elderly man in expensive lookingclothing. It turned out this man was a minor noble visiting Hearthglen. The man thanked Soreka for saving him and praised his bravery for charging the Undead alone. The man had connections within the court of King Terenas, and, after the battle, pulled a few strings. This combined with Soreka's dedicated service under Prince Arthas caused him to get knighted, skipping the stage as a Squire and becoming a full knight in the Brotherhood of Lordain. The Culling With a new insignia pinned to his chest and mounted on a heavily armored warhorse Soreka rode behind his Prince to Stratholme, blissfully unaware of the events that were about to unfold. Soreka was present at Arthas' confrontation with Lady Jaina Proudmoore and Uther the Lightbringer outside the main gates, and was rather shocked at the Prince's decision to purge the city. Nevertheless, he followed his orders and lead a small squad into the city. Due to his deeds in the Culling, including saving the lives of almost everyone in his squad, Soreka was promoted to the rank of Sergeant in the Lordaeron Army. The soldiers cut down several dozen citizens and set fire to several buildings before being forced to pull out of the city after being ambushed by several necromancers and a dozen zombies. The events of the Culling of Stratholme caused Soreka to get set on a road of regret and despair. He questioned himself and his Prince and was almost driven to the brink of madness. Death's Cold Embrace (middle) and Knight-Paladin Andric Raymore (left) in Lordaeron City.]] Sometime between the Culling and when Arthas set sail for Northrend, Soreka was assigned away from the Prince's company, instead being sent with an envoy to Silvermoon City to request aid from the High Elves. The mission itself was kept rather quiet. The group were slowed substantially on the road by several attacks from bandits and Gnolls. When they finally reached the lands of the elves, they were kept outside the city proper by High Elven rangers due to fear of them containing the Plague of Undeath. Talks took far too long to begin and even longer to actually reach a conclusion, which they never managed. The group had been in Quel'Thalas long enough for Soreka to meet and get close to a young Quel'dorei woman, Sindela Firelight. It was not long after thing between the two started getting rather intimate that news reached the envoy. Prince Arthas had returned, and with him came the destruction of their home of Lordaeron. Enraged arguments broke out between the Knights of Lordain that were protecting the emissary. Soreka, Sir Galvan Jandvar and Sir Orian the Devout wanted to ride back to their home and try to stop their treacherous Prince while Sir Sinvis Farsight, Sir Alexander Cooke and Sir Amigan Frostblade argued they should stay in the safety of Quel'Thalas. In the end, after days of bickering, the envoy broke the stalemate. They had no home to return to. They would stay in Quel'Thalas with permission from the Elves. Not long after, Quel'Thalas came under attack by Arthas, the Champion of the Litch King, in what would be known as the Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas. Sir Orian, Sir Galvan, and Sir Sinvis rushed to the frontlines while Soreka, Alexander and Amigan stayed behind to help defend the Elven capital. For all the effort of the Elves, Arthas advanced, culling the knights in the process. The first part of Soreka's story reached it's end within the streets of Silvermoon. Together, he, Alexander and Amigan stood against Arthas while the Scourge rampaged all around them. With cries of "For Lordaeron!" on their lips, they charged their former Prince. The 'battle' was laughably short. Amigan's head was severed clean from his shoulders before he even had the chance to swing his blade. Alexander was strangled to death with black magic. Soreka tried to get a strike off towards the man, but his blade, Frostmourne, deflected it, shattering Algorn's own in the process. Stunned, Soreka was impaled by the accursed blade through the back, his soul trapped within the confines as he just became one of thousands that Arthas would slaughter. His body was preserved with necromantic magics with Alexander's and Galvan' to be prepared for their future fate. The Scarlet Enclave Soreka's body remained rather well preserved during the time the Scourge slumbered, stored among countless others for later use. Eventually, with the awakening of the Lich King, Soreka's body was finally used. At Acherus; The Ebon Hold Soreka's soul was ejected from Frostmourne back into his body. The Gilnean awoke on the dark floor of the Necropolis and arose to Instructor Razuvious', completely forgetting his past life like so many others. He was gifted the trappings of a Herald of Acherus, one of the Lich King's chosen Knights. After retrieving a runeblade Soreka was thrust headlong into the fray. as a Death Knight. Done by the talented Popohnia |left]]Soreka was one of the first boots on the ground after the establishment of Death's Breach and charged directly into the Scarlet Crusade's lines in Havenshire. The Death Knight fought with reckless abandon, cutting down Crusader and civilian alike with his fellow Knights at his side. Steadily the front line advanced, leaving a mass of corpses behind it. Oddly enough, it seemed that death had increased Soreka's skill level. As the front line pushed to the gates of New Avalon, Soreka brazenly charged into the city with several other Death Knights. The group of five carved a bloody swath through the Crusaders, a brutal combination of Hemomancy from a female Stormwindian Human, crippling Frost Magic from Soreka himself and a male Bronzebeard Dwarf and a stunning display of Necromancy from the two other humans, both female. Amidst the carnage, one of the other Humans called out to Soreka that he "fought with the brutality and savagery of a blackblood", referencing the Orcs. The term stuck and Soreka adopted the last name Blackblood. Driven by the voice of the Lich King in their minds, the group split, breaking down the doors of various houses and murdering the occupants. As Soreka Blackblood burst through the door of a rather small home, he was surprised to find the barrel of a musket mere inches from his nose. The knight faltered as his glowing blue gaze fell on the face of the woman aiming the gun. A Quel'dorei. His wife. He recognized her flowing white hair and the small white scar above h er nose. Most of all, he recognized the silver choker around her neck. A gift he had given her a week before Silvermoon fell. Seeing her stirred some of Soreka's best memories; walking with her through Eversong Woods; the laugh of his fellow Knights of Lordain before they died; the warmth of the sun on his flesh. The Lich King's icy voice pierced his mind, bidding him to cut her down. Soreka obeyed. Moving with unnatural speed, Soreka thrust his blade through his former love's chest. A look of pure sorrow was plastered on the Elf's face as she fell to the floor. Soreka decapitated her before turning on two cowering children. His children. Soreka left the house not thirty seconds later, leaving three corpses behind. Smoke billowed from the open door as spilled logs from the fireplace set the home aflame. Seeds of doubt had been planted in Soreka's mind. Was what he was doing wrong? Was the Litch King wrong? He remembered the feeling of Frostmourne piercing his chest. A cold chill washed over him as he suppressed his thoughts, not daring to allow the Lich King to hear them. After what felt like hours of mindless slaughter, the voice of the Lich King bid his Knights fall back to Death's Breach. Soreka obeyed and retreated, kneeling before the Saronite pillar upon which the God of Death stood. Frost Wyrms soared overhead towards the burning ruins. After several minutes of surveying the slaughter, the Lich King sent his men towards the last symbol of resistance: Light's Hope Chapel. Soreka mounted his Deathcharger, the same horse which had carried him in life, and rode hard with the rest of the Knights towards their goal. Soreka rode with the Vanguard during the Assault on Light's Hope Chapel and managed to slay two Paladins of the Argent Dawn before getting locked in combat with Sir Jorick Frostblade, the son of the Knight of Lordain Amigan Frostblade. The two dueled in the midst of the chaos before the battle ended with the intervention of Highlord Tirion Fordring. After the confrontation, Soreka traveled back to Acherus with the rest of the newly formed Order of the Ebon Blade and fought savagely during the short Battle for the Ebon Hold, his most notable achievement during the battle when he hacked a toe from the Abomination Patchwerk. After the battle, Soreka remained at the Ebon Hold where he studied under the Lich Amal'thazad before being sent to Northrend with a vast majority of the Ebon Blade. The War in the Frozen Wastes Soreka arrived in Valiance Keep early in the day and almost immediately en .]] countered two old friends. At the gates of the keep, he ran into his brother, Akeros Algorn, and Fizzbane Redbloom, an old family friend. After a brief exchange of words, the keep came under assault by another wave of Scourge forces. Without a moment of hesitation, the trio rushed out the gates and engaged in battle alongside the Valiance Expedition. The battle ran for five hours before Soreka and his brother single-handedly slew a Crypt Lord, causing the Scourge forces to retreat in order to regroup. Shortly after Soreka explained his mission to the two. He had specific orders from the commanders of the Ebon Blade; hunt and exterminate a group of elite Scourge Death Knights known as the Dead Shield. The two offered to help him in this task and, not even an hour later, they were riding hard through the Borean Tundra to the Dragonblight. The Hunt for the Death Shield The group spent several weeks searching the frozen wastes, tracking down any lead they could find about the Death Shield. After nearly a month in the wastes, they found their first real lead. An outpost of the Seventh Legion was under siege by the Scourge. The group arrived at the outpost and Fizzbane, being a Sergeant in the Legion, took command of the outpost as their previous Lieutenant had died. All throughout the day, the group prepared the outpost for the assault that would come the following night. Barricades were erected and sandbag walls were added to help reinforce them. That night, the Scourge came. Wave after wave of Ghouls assaulted the outpost. With Soreka and Akeros on the front they managed to beat back the waves. Soon enough other Undead creatures joined the assault, such as Abominations and Nerubians. The group continued to hold off the Undead throughout the night, suffering only minimal casualties. At sun's first light the Undead fell back, allowing the defenders a moment of respite. Akeros worked tirelessly with his fellow Paladins and Priests in healing the wounded, while Fizz and Soreka organized the tired Legionnaires into further fortifying their defenses. After several hours of rest, night, began to fall and the Undead came with the rising moon. The swarms of Ghouls, Nerubians and Abominations swiftly threatened to overwhelm the defenders. In less then thirty minutes they had lost their outer defenses and were forced to retreat to a small mountain pass nearby. During the battle Soreka managed to trigger a landslide, breaking off a sheet of ice from the mountain with a well-thrown grenade. The landslide hindered the Scourge's advance into their pass greatly, and bought the Legionnaires more than enough time to regroup, however, they were tired and wounded; their numbers greatly reduced. Out of options, Soreka told Akeros and Fizz to take the rest of the group and run, to run and not look back. Akeros argued back, saying that he had just found his brother and wasn't going to leave him. Soreka forced his brother back and created a wall of ice between them. Cursing in frustration Akeros relented, and he and Fizz began retreating further down the pass with the injured Legionnaires. Soreka now stood alone as the Scourge broke through the barrier of ice and snow caused by his landslide and swarmed the Death Knight. The Death Knight fought back savagely, carving through wave after wave of Ghouls and downing several Abominations. Around two in the morning the Undead stopped coming, leaving the tired Death Knight backed up nearly a hundred yards from where he had begun his last stand. The Frozen Dance The swarm of Undead parted before the Ebon Knight, revealing a human clad from head to toe in dark Saronite armor. Duke Morgan Compton entered the fray and the two Death Knights spent a moment sizing each other up and trading insults. After about a minute the good Duke charged, raising his longsword above his head. Soreka charged to meet him, his twin blades reflecting the pale moonlight above. Saronite clashed against Saronite in a shower of sparks while the two Death Knights moved in a deadly dance. Dodge, slash, parry, thrust, block, kick. It went on and on, neither of the Knights giving ground or getting past the other's guard. As the two danced and twirled a blizzard began to form, but not a natural blizzard. Ice, snow, and wind began to swirl around the two. The wind howled off the tall canyon walls, adding to the chorus of clashing steel and the symphony of shouts and insults. After an hour Soreka began to tire. His reserves of Runic energy were becoming swiftly exhausted as he continued to tap into his Unholy strength. Soreka's previous butchering of the mindless Ghouls had taken it's toll. Duke Compton pressed his assault, tapping heavily into his own Runic energy. The blizzard intensified. Soreka was battered with ice and a barrage of swift, brutal strikes from his rival's longsword. With one swift kick, Soreka's story was nearly ended. Duke Compton's boot caught him square in the chest and sent him falling back against the skeleton of a Dragon. The good Duke stood of Soreka's form and laughed, aiming his longsword at the Gilnean's neck. While he taunted and further insulted him, Soreka spot a chink in the Duke's armor. His helmet did not hang down below his neck and his gorget was damaged from their duel. It was hanging off on the left side, shattered. Soreka let out a loud yell and pushed forward, allowing the Duke's longsword to pierce his neck. His own blades flew in an x shape forward. They struck true, slashing through the man's neck on the left while on the right clanked against the gorget. Compton's eyes shot open, a look of shock coming over his features. The good Duke's head rolled off his shoulder and his body crumpled into a heap. Soreka collapsed back as the Undead hordes about him began to stumble around, seemingly dazed and confused. With a weak hand, Soreka grasped the longsword protruding from his neck and yanked it out, tossing it to the ground next to him. The Ebon Knight's eyes began to dim and, just like that, he blacked out. An Unholy Alliance Soreka awoke the next day with some odd company. Two Dark Rangers stood over him, weapons ready. Much to Soreka's surprise, they started talking. It swiftly became apparent that they were all after the same prey; the Death Shield. The two Dark Rangers complimented Soreka on managing to dispatch Compton and offered him a choice. Die again, or help them eliminate the Death Shield. Soreka chose the latter option. The Cataclysm W.I.P. Misadventures in Uldum W.I.P. The Pandaren Campaign W.I.P. The Draenor Campaign W.I.P. The Plains of Nagrand W.I.P. The Third Burning Legion Invasion W.I.P. The Broken Shore W.I.P. Misadventures in Stormheim W.I.P. The Felstorm: Argus W.I.P. The Runup to War Appearance In life, Soreka could have been considered by many to be good looking, if not handsome. His face was soft, with high cheekbones, full cheeks, and stark, green eyes; a common trait in his family. His skin was barely sunkissed and free of scars and blemishes save for a crimson line above his right eye; a blood vessel that popped when he was a child for no apparent reason. Since a young age, he held an almost full beard which was a dark, almost midnight black, same as his hair; yet another common trait for Algorn men. Said beard and hair are almost always kept well trimmed and maintained, his beard never exceeding an inch in length in any one area and his hair never falling below the center of his neck. Once Soreka was raised into Undeath, his skin tone changed drastically. Once moderately tanned skin became a stark, nearly industrial white, devoid of nearly any color beyond glowing blue veins. For a time his hair was white as well with pale blue roots. His stark green eyes had rotted out due to his time dead, being replaced with empty eye sockets filled with almost solid glowing blue orbs. Soreka's body in and of itself is well built, covered in well-defined muscle with full six-pack abs. Despite no longer being able to develop muscle mass due to his undead state, Soreka maintains his figure through use of Blood Magic; Hemomancy. Along with this he also maintains a strict regime of routine exercise, despite it doing him no good and only tiring him out. Scars & Tattoos Once Soreka passed from the realm of the living and entered the realm of undeath, he found himself no longer needing to take care of his body in the same ways he once needed to. This caused him to get significantly more reckless in battle and, as such, develop far more scars. It also led him to get tattoos since he could no longer feel pain from them. Notable Scars * The scar in the center of Soreka's chest and back glows a sickly green and is as blue as ice. This scar came from when Soreka was impaled by Frostmourne. * The scars running along Soreka's left shoulder and chest were created when a Worgen slashed him across the chest. * The scar running along the right of Soreka's abdomen was caused by a fight with members of the Melrony Crime Family. * The X shaped scar across Soreka's nose was created when he tripped and fell into a weapon rack as a recruit in the First Regiment of the Stormwind Guard. * The claw mark along the right side of Soreka's face was created by his cousin, Maeriya, during one of the rare occasions when the two fought. * The scars around Soreka's right ear were caused by the needles used to stitch a new ear onto his head after his right ear was removed by a member of the Melrony Crime Family. * Soreka's left hand is, in reality, a metal hand created by Adroby Relindor with a layer of synthetic skin pulled over it. * On the left side of Soreka's face is a void black handprint with a spiderweb of black cracks running out from it. This scar is mostly covered by his beard. Tattoos * On Soreka's right pectoral and shoulder is a large tattoo of the crest of Lordaeron, done in blue and black by his cousin Jackson Lightsong. * The tattoo on Soreka's left arm is that of the Gilnean crest over a field of red roses, similar in design to the crest of his family, which is the crest of Lordaeron over a field of red roses. This was also done by his cousin, Jackson Lightsong. * On Soreka's back left shoulder, covering most of that side of his upper back is the Lion of Stormwind done in gold and blue with sharp black borders. Below this is a tally mark for years of service in the Stormwind military. Said tally mark is at 6 and is done in red. * On Soreka's lower back are the words 'Live for Honor, Serve with Pride', the motto of the Algorn family. This saying is done in a very ornate black script. Relations Friends [[Lord-Marshal|'Lord-Marshal']]' AdrobyAdroby Relindor' Lord-Marshal Relindor was one of the first people Soreka met when he enlisted in the First Regiment of the Stormwind Guard, being the leader of the regiment. Soreka almost immediately gained a large amount of respect for the man due to his talents of leadership and skill in combat. Throughout the Death Knight's service within the regiment, his respect for the man continued to until the point they started to form a sort of friendship. Eventually, Soreka's devoted service to the regiment and unwavering loyalty to Lord Relindor earned him the honor of being knighted by the Lord, making him a knight of House Relindor. Soreka is willing to lay down his life for the man he now calls his Lord, his loyalty to the man rivaling that of his loyalty to the Ebon Blade. [[Captain|'Captain']]' Atles Silverblade' Atles Silverblade is one of the few guardsmen that Soreka considers a close friend despite their differences in rank and natural differences as Death Knight and Paladin. The two serve together not only as guardsmen but also as Knights of House Relindor, making them brothers in arms in Soreka's mind. While the two are not as close as some of the others Soreka shares bonds within the Guard Soreka counts Atles among his closest friends and one of the few men that he can count on come Felfire or high water. [[Master Sergeant|'Master Sergeant']]' Gethro Gibbson' Gethro Gibbson is quite possibly Soreka's closest friend. The man is nothing short of a brother to the Death Knight and Soreka hails him as the second best fighter in the Guard. Both men have served together through situations that could break other men, battling through hordes of Undead, Demons and even taking on a Dragon and coming out on top. Together the two are little less then a wrecking ball in combat, being able to read each other well enough that they can predict what their next move would be and correspond accordingly, being able to take down far larger and in some cases experienced foes due to Gethro's tactical mind and arsenal of weaponry with Soreka's brute force and crippling Frost magic, though they tend to end up breaking houses or blowing up bridges. Outside of combat, Gethro is the man Soreka generally goes to when seeking advice or looking for a man to go and get hammered with, if Death Knights could get drunk, that is. Soreka was also one of the best men at Gethro's weddings which he to this day still hates the man for making him wear a tuxedo. [[Sheeley Sit'tabat|'Sheeley Sit'tabat']] One of, if not the only Gnome which Soreka likes, Sheeley has proven time and time again to be someone Soreka can count on. Her mastery over healing has saved Soreka's life more times than he can count, and she, for that, has his undying loyalty and respect. As a member of the Guard, Soreka considers Sheeley to be near family, and is more than willing to lay down his life to help protect the quirky little Gnome. [[Semara Gibbson|'Semara Gibbson']] Semara is the adopted daughter of Gethro and Abella Donna Gibbson, two people Soreka is close with. Soreka's relationship with the Monk has gone through more then a fare share of twists and turns, at points the two wanting to strangle each other, and sometimes carrying that out, and other times where they offer to lay down their lives for the other. So far little has actually been done to fully strain their relationship and they remain, friends, despite Semara having gone to carry out work with other organizations outside of the Guard. [[Imani Montreaux|'Imani Montreaux']] Imani and Soreka started out more or less as rivals when she first enlisted in the Guard. The two fought often, both verbally and physically. Eventually, however, these fights would turn out to work for the better for the two. Soreka began to respect the Priestess' resilience and tenacity, as well as her immense loyalty to the regiment. Soon enough Soreka and Imani became almost inseparable, becoming as close as family. While they still fight they now also joke and relax, comfortable around each other. Soreka happily calls Imani his "little sister". [[Fizzbane Redbloom|'Fizzbane Redbloom']] Archmage Fizzbane Redbloom has known Soreka since he was a boy in Lordaeron. The Magus was a friend of his parents and ran a shop in the Capital City that sold flowers and pastries, a shop Soreka would often visit with his "sisters", Prim and Maeriya. The Archmage is one of Soreka's closest confidants, the two having been fighting together since the War of the Lich. Despite rather frequent fights, both verbal and physical, Soreka considers Fizz to be part of his family; however dysfunctional and insane it may be. There's little the two won't do for eachother, as is proven by the fact both have launched themselves into solo rescue missions when the other had been taken captive in warfare. Soreka had demolished an Orc prison camp to rescue Fizz, and he in turn had burned a Forsaken concentration camp to the ground to save the Death Knight. [[Elspeth Lightweaver|'Elspeth Lightweaver']] Soreka met Elspeth in a rather unpleasent situation, a riot in the Cathedral Square, where she was the 'star'. After Elspeth was rescued from the Situation and those responsible brought to justice, Soreka became Elspeth's guard when she was at meetings of the House of Nobles or wandering Stormwind City. Eventually, things grew, and the two became close. Eventually, Soreka proposed, and they married. According to Soreka, Elspeth is one of the few things that "can melt his frozen heart", and is one of the few people Soreka genuinely cares for. [[Kimberly Montclair|'Kimberly Montclair']] The sister of his wife, Elspeth, and sister-in law, Kimberly, despite not being blood, is regarded as family by Soreka. Despite finding her, and more appropriately her stutter, annoying when they first met, the Death Knight steadily grew to have a like and healthy respect for the plump Priestess. Upon realizing that she was the sister of his then girlfriend Elspeth, that feeling of like grew, the Knight wishing to protect the innocent woman. After her capture during the Siege of Tirisfal, the Knight blamed himself, as he watched her be taken away by a Tauren, not fast enough to intervene, and fell into a form of depression which only lifted after she escaped. To this day, Soreka blames himself for what happened to her, and hates himself for allowing it to happen. Family ]Akeros Algorn Akeros is Soreka's younger brother and is the second-born child of the fifth generation of the Algorn Family. The two brothers share opposing views on a lot of things, especially the Holy Light. Akeros is a Paladin of the Silver Hand and is considered one of the Light's more zealous followers. This rhetoric of preaching and praying Soreka finds immensely annoying, but their joint blood is enough for them to see past their differences. Jastle Bloodbane Jastle is Soreka's half-brother, born of his mother and his uncle. Soreka fosters a deep hatred for Jastle that goes well beyond sibling rivalry for several reasons. Jastle is a murderer, a freelance assassin, and has attempted to kill Soreka on more than one occasion. The hatred for each other that the two possess has caused immense rifts between the Algorn family, namely between Soreka and his cousin, Maeriya, Jastle's half-sister. Jackson Lightsong Jackson is one of Soreka's cousin and is the brother of Maeriya. The third eldest member of Soreka's generation of Algorns, Jackson leads a prominent career in SI:7 and as a tattoo artist. Jack and Soreka have a complex relationship, often coming to blows against one another. Despite their weird dynamic, Jack listens to and respects Soreka, coming to him for advice often. Soreka also often calls on Jack to perform acts that could fall outside the law, such as assassination and various other 'shady' acts. Sindela Firelight Sindela Firelight was Soreka's girlfriend, unofficial wife, and the mother to his two children. The two met in Silvermoon City some time between the fall of Lordaeron and the fall of Silvermoon. The two struck it off, becoming close very rapidly. It wasn't long before Sindela was pregnant with Soreka's two children. Soreka died at Silvermoon, and after he was resurrected as a Death Knight, took Sindela's life and the life of their two children at New Avalon, an act he deeply regrets. Companions Whitewind Whitewind is Soreka's oldest companion. A destrier born and bred in Lordaeron, Whitewind was quite literally bred for war. Large, heavily muscular and loyal as a wolf, the destrier had been trained since foalhood. Soreka first encountered Whitewind early on in his life, when his father first was teaching him how to ride. At the stables he was learning Soreka picked out Whitewind, who was still a rather young horse, barely in adulthood, to ride. His father argues, wanting to start Soreka on a smaller horse, but Soreka was persistent. Whitewind and Soreka proved to work in near perfect unison; a perfect blend of horse and rider. The two were nearly inseparable throughout Soreka's life. Whitewind and Soreka began to earn a reputation as being an unstoppable force in combat, never being defeated together. Whitewind also became highly protective of the young Knight. When Soreka was raised into a Death Knight, he took it upon himself to track down his old companion. With the help of a few other Death Knights, Soreka traveled to the Shadowlands. There he found the spirit of his old friend and raised him along with the other Death Knights who had aided him. Whitewind and Soreka are once again joined. Now, Whitewind is never truly far from Soreka, being able to cross vast distances by crossing through the Shadowlands in order to return to his chosen rider's side. Avalon Avalon is a large Gryphon Soreka encountered and befriended after the Cataclysm when he was travelling through Uldum. Captured by Wastewander Bandits Soreka set the young Gryphon free and soon formed a close bond with the massive creature. Avalon, even by gryphon standards, is massive, standing a head and shoulders taller then Soreka himself. He is strong enough to carry Soreka in even his heaviest armor. Avalon and Soreka have been through a fair amount of adventures, the mighty gryphon staying near the Death Knight's side since he was freed. Soreka considers Avalon more than just a mount. He considers him family. Sorek-Bot 2.0, "Sriracha Black" The latest product of the Sorek-Bot series, Sorek-Bot 2.0, nicknamed "Sriracha Black" was created by Soreka shortly before the fall of Hellfire Citadel(AU). Sriracha Black is a vast improvement to the Sorek-Bot line, now possessing a reinforced Mithril chassis and is powered by crushed Apexis Crystals mixed with Goblin Rocket Fuel. Sriracha Black has a built-in communication and announcement system as well as a tracking device and front facing S.E.L.F.I.E. Camera. and is capable of being controlled remotely or programmed with simple tasks to carry out. Soreka mainly uses Sriracha Black to annoy the members of the First Regiment of the Stormwind Guard or to spy on Recruits when he's not around. He's used it on several occasions to monitor punishments for Recruits when he himself cannot be present. Faeduraffis Meaning "Born of Ice" in Archaic Common, Faeduraffis is a playful ghost that attached herself to Soreka during his time in Northrend. Faeduraffis is a playful spirit, often acting somewhat like a young human girl. She spends most of her time when around the Death Knight sitting on his head or shoulders. Like most spirits, Faeduraffis possesses the ability to become corporeal and incorporeal at will. However she seems to have issues controlling this ability. Icefang Icefang is one of Soreka's older companions, though she doesn't see much action. A former Blue Dragon, Icefang is a Frostbrood, one of the daughters of Sindragosa, the Frost Queen. Measuring in at seventy feet from snout to the tip of her tail, with a sixty foot wingspan, Icefang is built for war and carnage. While her skeletal form, with it's rotted blue flesh and sinew, may appear weak, she is anything but. Covered in masterfully crafted Sarontie armor, covering her neck, head, legs, claws, tail, and underbelly, she is the most powerful of Soreka's companions. While the unbeating icy heart of a Frost Wyrm is normally it's weak point, Icefang's is encased in the aforementioned armor, the thickest section of the Frostbrood's plate at six inches thick. With claws as long as spears, and teeth the size of arming swords, and a breath of frozen winter, nearly nothing can stop this brutal war machine. Mostly she spends her time with Soreka on the front, or roosting in the ruined castle on the eastern coast of Soreka's family island with her five Undead whelps. Misc Commendations Soreka has served in the military in some way or another for most of his life, and has been awarded multiple medals, ribbons and other commendations. More often than not, Soreka doesn't wear these medals, instead choosing to display them in his room in his home. Trivia Soreka's theme songs are: * Soldiers ''by Otherwise * ''When Winter Comes by Miracle of Sound * Not Gonna Die by Skillet In life, Soreka's eyes were a deep forest green. Now, like many Death Knights, his eye sockets are empty save for the blue glow. With this effect, Soreka also sees in a sort of Infrared like Demon Hunters. Soreka is one of only six Knights of House Relindor. Soreka is technically the patriarch of the Algorn family. Soreka is completely incapable of feeling love and romantic affections. He has a track record of attempting to negotiate with Pirates. Soreka is a skilled bomb-smith and has created several variations of copper-shelled fragmentation and magical grenades along with a torpedo. Soreka has a severe case of arachnophobia. To this day Soreka carries the insignia he was given when he joined the Brotherhood of Lordain. Soreka has been trained heavily in swordplay and is master of melee weapons. He is also an adept marksman with rifles, crossbows, bows and some throwing weapons including axes and darts. Quotes "These people are sick and dying, even if they do not know it. Inside those walls they are suffering, unaware of what is about to happen. We’ve all seen the Undead before. We know what happens to those afflicted with the Plague. There is no cure but death. True death... We have no choice. I will not condemn my people, our people, to suffer as abominations. We don’t like it. I don’t like it. But there is no alternative. Some of us have family in there. Friends, loved ones. Do we want them to suffer this...Curse? Covers on, men and women of Lordaeron. Let’s get this done." '''-Soreka addressing his squad before the Culling of Stratholme' ''"You were my Prince. I followed you into Hell, WE followed you into Hell, and you killed us! Die, you dog, for Lordaeron!" '''-Soreka Algorn's last words''' "One versus one hundred... Bring a couple Frost Wyrms and you might just have a snowball's chance in hell, Commander."'-Soreka's boast to Duchess Eliza Burnow, commander of the Death Shield' "Live for Honor; Serve with Pride; Die for Duty. That's our family's motto, kid. That's why I need to go." '''-Soreka explaining why he needs to go to Argus to his sister, Maeriya''' "Make a lot threats and someone's going to shut you up." '''-Soreka threatening his cousin, Jackson Lightsong''' "How many times do I need to tell you to SHUT UP?!" ''' -Soreka yelling at his sister-in-law Jane''' "That one counts as mine, old man!" '''-Soreka comparing kills with Gethro Gibbson''' "I am a Knight of the Ebon Blade, a Knight of House Relindor, and a soldier of Lordaeron. I will never break." '''-Soreka boasting to a member of the Burning Legion' ''"Wait. We get paid?" '''-Soreka speaking on matters of the Stormwind Guard''' "Joy is for weak willed mortals too pathetic to know the true strength of endless rage. And lima beans." '''-Soreka being his random self, speaking to Hugo Cornelius Renfield and another member of The First Regiment''' "Garde Ruff Lo! Light with us!" '' '-Soreka speaking Archaic Common during the raid on Strahnbrad.' '''Common sayings from Soreka' * "Live with Honor, die with Glory." '' * ''"Love is overrated." '' * ''"I told you this was a bad idea." '' * ''"I'm not a psychopath; I'm a high functioning psychopath." '' * ''"Death becomes you." * "It's in the super-chiller." * "Looks like it's amateur hour." * "Nevermore." * "If it lives, I can kill it." * "If you want to kill me you're out of luck. I'm already dead." This page is under heavy construction and will be for some time. If you suspect any foul play of Horde Saboteurs please inform send a letter to Sergeant Soreka Blackblood, First Regiment; Stormwind Guard at the Command Center in Old Town. King's Honor! Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Death Knights Category:Stormwind Army Category:Human Category:Stormwind Guard Category:The Stormwind Guard Category:Knights Category:Soldiers Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Grand Alliance Category:Stormwind Awards and Honours Committee